


Mine

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: Justin is turning 30, but he's not the one who's upset about it.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: After my beta, Emily, got over her heart attack. I explained to her that I could write Canon, but I just preferred not to...so listen up people...here is probably the only chance you'll get to read anything written by me that even remotely resembles Canon. As a matter of fact, my next few stories are going to visit the Twilight Zone.  


* * *

  


Brian Kinney sat behind his desk at Kinnetik scowling at the papers Ted had placed in front of him. “What the hell is this check to Emmett for?”  
  
“That’s for Justin’s surprise party,” stated Ted, as he looked through more paperwork.  
  
Brian leaned back and glared at Ted. “Who authorized this party, Theodore.”  
  
Ted nervously shifted from one foot to another. “I-I did. He’s turning thirty, so I thought you’d want to celebrate.”  
  
“Do I pay you to think, Theodore, or do I pay you to crunch numbers?”  
  
“Come on, Bri. This is a big day for him. This is where most men go through a mid-life crisis. Don’t you remember your thirtieth birthday party?”  
  
Brian’s eyes shot daggers at Ted. “Intimately, which is why I’m asking what the fuck are you doing planning a party for him on my dime? And you’re crazy if you think Justin is going to have a mid-life crisis.”  
  
Ted crossed his arms and held Brian’s gaze. “Fine. I’ll see to it that you don’t pay for his party, but at least tell me that you got him something special.”  
  
“What’s so special about it? He’s turning another year older just like all his other birthdays.”  
  
Ted threw his arms in the air. “I give up. I hope you’ll at least have the decency to attend the party. Of course, Justin may have someone else he’d rather attend the party with…say a young little twink.”  
  
Brian leaned forward putting both hands on his desk. “Why did you say he’d want to attend with a young twink? Do you know something that I don’t know?”  
  
Ted shook his head quickly. “No. I don’t know anything. I was just…”  
  
“It’s that art student, isn’t it?”  
  
“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, Brian. You know that Justin’s always been very giving. He’s just helping out.”  
  
Brian scoffed, “Who the hell said I was worried about anything? Don’t you have a job to do?”  
  
After Ted practically ran from his office, Brian decided to leave. He made the short trip to the diner where he was meeting Justin for a cup of coffee. Unfortunately, the first thing he noticed when he walked in was Shai bussing tables. As he headed to his usual booth, his eyes traveled over the young man, noting his hard, young body, and he could see why Justin would be attracted to the twink.  
  
Shai finished cleaning off the table, took the dirty dishes into the kitchen, grabbed his pad and headed for Brian’s booth. “What can I get for you today, Mr. Kinney?”  
  
“Just a cup of coffee. I’m waiting on Justin to join me.”  
  
Shai’s face lit up. “Justin is coming?”  
  
Brian noted the way the boy’s demeanor changed. “Yes, I’m having lunch with my partner.” Now why had he felt the need to say that?  
  
Shai looked at Brian and smiled. “Not for long.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Brian raised an eyebrow and glared at the young pup.  
  
“It’s only a matter of time before Justin realizes that he’d be much better off with me. He doesn’t need your money anymore, so why should he stay with an old guy like you when he could have me?”  
  
Brian snorted. “It’s nice to have dreams, kid. I wish you luck with that.”  
  
“Don’t patronize me, old man. I’ve wanted Justin for a long time and I plan on having him.”  
  
“Our doors have never been locked. If Justin wants to fuck your tight little ass, he has my blessing.”  
  
Shai shook his head. “It wouldn’t be just a fuck and you know that.”  
  
Brian looked at the door when the bell rang and saw Justin walk in. “Well, speak of the devil. Hey, Sunshine.”  
  
Justin smiled brightly at Brian. “Hey yourself. So what’s going on here?” He looked from Shai to Brian.  
  
After a moment, Brian shrugged. “Nothing much. I was just listening to Shai’s plans for the future. It seems your protégé has big plans.”  
  
Justin patted Shai on the shoulder. “And if he works hard, there’s no reason why he can’t make all his dreams come true.”  
  
Shai smirked at Brian before asking Justin, “Can I get you anything?”  
  
“I’ll just have a coffee. I don’t feel like diner food.” Justin made a face.  
  
Brian slid over and patted the seat next to him. “Take a load off, Sunshine.”  
  
Justin slid into the booth beside Brian and gasped in surprise as he was pulled against Brian’s body. “Aren’t we getting a bit too old for this?”  
  
“Bite your tongue. We’ll always be young and beautiful.” Brian kissed Justin’s lips with a loud smacking noise.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes and snuggled against Brian’s body, looking up at Shai. “He’s such a romantic.”  
  
Shai tried to hide the hurt and jealously he was feeling and mumbled. “Well, you deserve nothing but the best, Justin.” He quickly turned and walked to the counter to get their coffees.  
  
Brian kissed Justin’s neck under his ear right on the spot that drove him insane, and made sure to make eye contact with Shai every time he licked along Justin’s neck. He wanted the boy to see how Justin melted into his body and quivered at his touch. Justin might desire the kid and hell he might even fuck him, but he’d still come back for more of what only Brian could give him.  
  
After they finished their coffees, Brian left Justin in front of the diner, but not before giving him a very deep satisfying kiss. He winked at Shai through the window before climbing into his car and driving back to Kinnetik.  
  
On the drive back, he silently fumed. Who did that little upstart think he was? No one challenged Brian Kinney, especially when the prize was Justin. Even though he’d never admit it, he’d fight for Justin and he’d fight hard and dirty if necessary.   
  
Brian left work early, planning on spending some quality time with Justin. He ordered Justin’s favorite take out, and waited not so patiently for his partner to come home.   
  
At midnight, he finally gave up and went to bed. He tossed and turned, but couldn’t get to sleep. Just after three in the morning he heard Justin’s key in the lock. Where the fuck had he been all night? He listened as Justin went straight into the bathroom, and when he heard the shower turn on, his heart dropped as memories of how Justin acted during the Ian fiasco ran through his head.  
  
Brian took a steadying breath. He wasn’t going to freak out this time. No, this time he was going to fight back. As soon as he felt the bed dip, he rolled over and gathered Justin in his arms, hugging him tightly. “I missed you.”  
  
Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around Brian. “I missed you too.”  
  
One of Brian’s hands trailed down over Justin’s stomach, dipping into his boxer briefs and stroking the already hardening cock. “I want to fuck you so badly.”  
  
Justin arched his back, pressing against Brian’s hand and whimpered, “Oh fuck Brian. Hard and fast. I want you hard and fast.”  
  
Brian grabbed the supplies before getting on his knees between Justin’s legs. “Hard and fast, huh? You want me to show you who you really belong to?”  
  
Justin was panting softly as he looked up at Brian. “Yes. Show me. Take me and make me like it.”  
  
Brian growled low in his throat as he roughly stripped the boxers off Justin, shoving his legs up and apart. He lubed up two fingers and roughly pushed them inside.  
  
Justin sucked in a shocked breath as he felt Brian’s fingers roughly penetrating. He rocked his hips and moaned softly, “Oh yeah…like that…just like that.”  
  
“You like that don’t you, little boy?”  
  
Justin whimpered, “Yeah give me more.”  
  
Brian pulled his fingers out, slipped the condom on and positioned himself. “You’re mine,” he growled as he shoved forward with a hard thrust.  
  
“FUCK!” Justin’s back arched so drastically he thought it might snap in two.  
  
“You can take it.” Brian shoved forward again, groaning as he buried himself completely in Justin’s tight hole.  
  
Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist, pulling him closer and clutching at his shoulders as if he expected to fly away. “I need…oh…please.”  
  
“I know what you need. I’ve always known what you needed.” Brian started thrusting hard and fast, shifting his hips so he could hit that sweet spot just right. “No one knows what you need the way I do.”  
  
Justin’s head rolled from side to side and he clenched his eyes shut. “Oh fuck, Brian. You keep that up and I won’t last.”  
  
Brian grunted and continued to thrust against that spot. He gripped Justin’s dick, pulling in time with his thrusts. “I want to see you come. Do it, now.”  
  
Justin felt Brian’s thumb rub across the head of his twitching flesh and lost all control. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out his pleasure as he bucked beneath Brian’s weight.  
  
Brian closed his eyes and his mouth fell open in a silent scream as he exploded deep inside his Justin. He gently pulled out, tied up the condom and tossed it in the trash, before falling down next to Justin and mumbled, “Beat that Shai.”  
  
Justin rolled over and snuggled against Brian’s chest. “What?”  
  
“I said, heat’s too high.”  
  
“That’s because you just had an intense workout.” Justin laughed and kissed Brian’s chest. “Go to sleep. I have an early appointment in the morning.”  
  
Brian hugged Justin tight. “Night, Sunshine.”  
  
The day of Justin’s birthday arrived bright and sunny. After giving it some thought, Brian had finally decided not only to fund the event, but attend as well. Justin was having dinner with his mother, and she had instructions to bring him back to the loft where everyone would be waiting.  
  
Brian groaned when he saw Shai walk through the door. He didn’t need this shit, but he smiled and acted like the perfect host. After all, this was Justin’s day and he wasn’t going to ruin it.  
  
“I thought you were out of town,” Shai said.  
  
“Obviously I’m not.” Brian held his arms out.  
  
“You know your days are numbered, old man.”  
  
Brian smirked. “There was a time in my life when that comment would have pissed me off, but that was before I figured out what I had in Justin.”  
  
“You very well could be some sort of sex God, but just how many more years do you think you’ll be able to keep that up?” Shai arched his eyebrow and let his eyes roam up and down Brian’s body.  
  
Brian threw his head back and laughed. “You really don’t know Justin at all, do you kid?”  
  
“I know him as well as you do.”  
  
“If that were true, you’d know that Justin values more in a relationship than just sex.”  
  
Shai tilted his head. “Of course he does, but he’s still young enough to appreciate good sex, and will be for many years to come.”  
  
Brian smirked and leaned down so he could whisper into Shai’s ear, “What you don’t know is that I’ll do anything to keep him happy, and he knows it.”  
  
“They’re here,” squealed Emmett.  
  
Everyone turned toward the door and as soon as it opened, they yelled, “Surprise.”  
  
Justin smiled brightly and kissed his mother’s cheek. “I knew you were up to something.”  
  
Brian walked through the crowd of their friends and family, wrapping his arms securely around Justin. “Happy Birthday, Sunshine. I hope all your dreams come true today.”  
  
Justin squeezed Brian’s waist tightly, leaned back and looked up into his partner’s expressive hazel eyes. His voice was easily heard by everyone, since the room had fallen silent after the shock of Brian’s birthday wish. “Too late. All my dreams came true the day I met you.”  
  
The end  
June 2008


End file.
